


Trophy Husband

by TomiTransylvania



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, M/M, Older Yuuri Katsuki, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Victor has no filter, Younger Viktor Nikiforov, reverse au, trophy husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomiTransylvania/pseuds/TomiTransylvania
Summary: Viktor was twelve when he first saw Yuuri skate and it was almost immediately after his program was over that he realized his one true goal in life. That was to be Yuuri's trophy husband. What he didn't realize at the time was that it would actually...happen.





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhapeSeuhans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by [this](https://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com/image/172086617198) wonderfully adorable art by RhapeSeuhans. It's really cute and I love any excuse to write Viktor with long hair. (Link glitches when you open in tumblr app.) 
> 
> I really hope you like it! The second part is coming soon!
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful best friend and beta Synnie for putting up with my constant barrage of questions about your opinion and take on parts. You put up with a lot. Love you to bits!

Meeting Yuuri had been a dream of Viktors pretty much since he was about twelve years old and he first saw the most beautiful boy in his life on the television at his grandparents house. He had slightly chubby cheeks, not yet having completely lost his baby fat, big glittering brown eyes framed by thick dark eyelashes and the most adorable smile Viktor had ever seen in his life. 

“Look at him Maka,” Viktor sighed dreamily one night when he was sixteen and was watching the Four Continents competition on TV. “isn't he beautiful? He's so graceful when he skates. He wears each emotion so intensely on his face and through his body when he moves.” 

Maka just looked at his master with his tongue hanging out, panting. It was as close to agreeing as Viktor was going to get out of the brown poodle. Hugging him close, Viktor let out another dreamy sigh. He rested his head against the poodle’s and smiled. 

Viktor had spent the last four years watching the Japanese skater blossom on the ice. Yuuri had gone from a shy, nervous and awkward thirteen year old in the junior division, to a shy and slightly less nervous seventeen year old in the senior division. 

Viktor had first learned to skate because of the skater from Japan. Yuuri Katsuki. He was a year older than Viktor himself was. Competing didn't hold much of an appeal to Viktor, watching the competitions on his TV was more than enough. He just wished that he could one day meet the skater and tell him just how much he meant to him. 

Watching videos of him skating had helped him through his darkest and roughest times over the last few years. He wanted to thank him and maybe give him a gift to show his appreciation. And if he happened to let slip how truly beautiful he found the other male then so be it. Viktor was never a shy person. 

He was the type of person who wore his emotions plain as day on his face and his heart on his sleeve. People claimed it made him an easy person to read as if it were a bad thing. Viktor didn't really care what people thought of him. He liked who he was and that's all he cared about. He was planning on using that to his advantage when he finally meets Yuuri Katsuki.

“You want to go where?” Viktor’s mother asked at dinner one night. 

“Sweden!” he gave her one of his brightest smiles. 

“And what is in Sweden that you want to go and see?” she questioned him as she cut into her steak. 

“The Figure Skating World Championships!” he said excitedly. “Yuuri Katsuki is going to be skating for Japan. I really want to see him skate in person and not on the tv or the computer.” 

“I don't know Vitya, when are they?” she asked. She and her husband were both really busy with work projects and not likely to be able to get time off easily. 

Viktor barely had to think about the dates, having had them memorized the day they were announced. As he told her, he could tell by the look on her face that he wouldn't be able to go. He would need to wait even longer to get to go watch Yuuri Katsuki skate. 

As disappointed as he was, he tried his best to school his features to hide it from his mother. He must have failed miserably because soon enough he was feeling her hand cover his. 

“I know you really want to go Vitya.” she said squeezing his hand. “I'll see what I can do okay? I can't promise you'll get to go, but I’ll try and get time off work to take you.” 

Viktor looked up at her then, eyes wide and jaw slack. She was going to try and rearrange her work for him to go? He was so surprised he could only nod his head. He didn't trust his voice to not betray his surprise any more than his face already was. 

The next few days were almost like torture for Viktor as he waited for his mom to tell him if he'd get to go to Worlds or not. He didn't want to pester her and end up making her change her mind about it all. He could hardly focus on his homework and sleeping properly in his excitement to find out. 

“Vitya come down here a minute please?” he heard four days after he had brought up the subject of going to the world championships. 

He felt his heart skip a beat and then speed up considerably as he got up to leave his bedroom. He could feel his heart pounding as he descended the stairs to where he had heard his mother's voice coming from. Was he going to get to go? Or would he have to wait even longer before he would have the chance to meet Yuuri Katsuki? 

“Yes, Mama?” he asked as he walked into the living room. 

“Sit down Vitya,” she said pointing to the seat opposite her. 

Swallowing thickly, Viktor did as his mother said and sat down. The different outcomes running through his mind didn't prepare him for what his mother said next. 

“I was able to get a few days off of work for the world championships but we will be leaving the sunday afternoon to come home. I can't get enough time for you to be able to go to the exhibition.” she told him holding out a printed email with the confirmation of purchase for two people for the Friday and Saturday events. 

“YOU MEAN WE'RE ACTUALLY GOING?!” Viktor couldn't control his volume in his excitement over the news as he went to snatch the email from her hand. 

“Yes, but I have a condition for you Viktor.” he looked up at her almost vibrating in his spot on the couch. He knew she was being serious when she called him Viktor and not Vitya. 

“Anything!” he said. 

His mother raised a brow at his earnestness. “You have to bring your grades up in school or you don't go.” 

Viktor sat quietly for a moment. He knew recently his grades in his classes were starting to slip. He also knew it was his own fault. He wasn't really interested in any of his classes. The teachers made it all so boring to him, which in turn made his focus shift elsewhere to more interesting things. Which more often than not revolved around Yuuri Katsuki. 

There was just something about the skater that kept Viktor enraptured and enthralled. He couldn't help it. He had a massive crush on the seventeen year old. How was he supposed to focus on anything but him when his teachers droned on and on about the most boring topics in all of creation? 

What was he going to do with math? Or even history class? He was going to be Yuuri’s trophy husband anyways. He only really needed to ace his English lessons since he and Yuuri did need a common language after all if they wanted to be able to communicate. And despite Viktors best efforts, he was very bad at learning Japanese on his own. 

Maybe Yuuri could teach him! That's perfect! He did need a way outside of Yuuri to communicate with his future in-laws after all. 

“Whatever you are thinking Viktor, stop it.” his mother’s voice broke through his thoughts seeing a certain look on his face. 

“But Mama,” he started to say only to be cut off by her. 

“No buts Viktor. You don't bring your grades up you don't go. Which means no possibly meeting this skater you love so much.” she said in that mom voice he hated so much. It meant there was no room for negotiation. 

He was about to say he didn't technically need most of his classes because his ultimate goal was to be Yuuri’s trophy husband. But taking a second look at his mother's face stopped him. He knew if he mentioned it, she would give the tickets away and he'd definitely miss his chance to go then. 

“Yes Mama.” he said with a pout forming. 

“Good,” she gave a nod and dismissed him to his own devices. 

Viktor took the opportunity to run back to his bedroom and message his best friend about getting to go to the competition. He had to tell someone after all. 

Almost as soon as the message was sent, Viktor was getting a video call on skype from his Swiss friend. 

“Are you serious?!” the teen shrieked, clearly as excited for Viktor as he was for himself. 

“Yes!!” Viktor’s grin spread instantly. “She said I need to bring my grades up though or I can't go.” he went on to explain with a pout. 

“Who cares about your grades though? It's not like you'll need chemistry class for what you want.” Chris said clearly already thinking along the same lines as Viktor was. 

“That's what I was thinking, but I couldn't exactly say that to my mom.” the Russian teen pouted rather pathetically. “She'd for sure give the tickets away on me then.” 

“Definitely can't have that happen.” Chris said. “Cause who will give Phichit a flower crown for me with a note attached saying I like his butt?” 

“I didn't even agree I would do that you know.” Viktor pointed out. “My only focus and interest is Yuuri. I won't take the chance they think that my affections are divided.” 

“Please Viktor?” Chris gave him his best pout, puppy dog eyes and all. 

“I'll think about.” the silvery blonde haired teen relented. “I'm not making any promises here Chris.” 

“You said you'll think about it. That's better than the outright no I got last time I asked.” Chris grinned at his friend but then frowned as he heard his dad calling for him to get off the computer and do his homework. 

“I'll talk to you this weekend Chris.” Viktor said. “I have homework I need to finish if I wanna be able to go to Sweden in a couple months.” 

And that was how Viktor spent the next couple of months, doing nothing but his homework and studying. Working towards bringing his grades up like his mother had asked of him. So far he had managed quite well. He had never really been that great in math class though. It was the only one he hadn't been able to bring up very much no matter how much studying he did or how much help he got. 

He really hoped it wouldn't hurt his chances of getting to go to the skating competition of the year. It all came down to this event for the skaters every year.

It was happening in a couple of weeks and his mom still had yet to tell him if he had done well enough to still be allowed to go. She was looking at all his recent tests and essays and any graded work over the last couple of months. What was unnerving to Viktor wasn't the fact that she was doing it, but that she was doing it in silence. 

“So...can I still go Mama?” he asked her bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

She set aside his history work and grabbed up the pile of math work he'd brought her. It all came down to this. She stayed silent, not even answering his nervous question from a minute ago. 

When Viktor got nervous he had a habit of fidgeting. A lot. He would run his hands through his long hair, he would play with the ends of it, he would pace, and when he was especially nervous he would bite his nails down to the skin. He was currently a few moments away from biting his nails as he started to pace behind his mother's chair. 

She let him for all of five seconds before she spoke. “Vitya stop pacing. I'm done looking at your grades.” 

He stopped so quickly she could have sworn he snapped to attention for a second. It amused her a little bit, but she could see how close he was to full blown freak out mode if she took any longer to tell him yes or no. 

“All your grades are a lot better.” she started and held up a finger to stop him getting too excited. “Your math grades though aren't much better than they were before. If you were struggling this much in math why did you never come to your father or myself?” 

“I don't know.” he said, “I thought I could manage on my own.” 

“We'll look into a tutor for you after Sweden okay?” she said. 

Viktor’s head snapped up and he looked at her with wide eyes. Was she saying what he thought she was? After Sweden? As in he gets to go? When he saw her start smiling he couldn't help throwing his arms around her squealing all the while. 

“Thank you Mama!” he said squeezing her more when she wrapped her arms around him hugging him back. 

“Just keep your grades up okay? You're too smart to let your brain waste away.” she said pulling away. “Now go tell Chris you get to go for sure now. I know he'll be waiting to hear from you.” 

Viktor grinned and ran off to his bedroom to do as his mom said. He needed to call his best friend and tell him the fantastic news! He also needed his help choosing what he was going to wear. He had to look amazing. So much so that Yuuri Katsuki never forgot him. 

What would have taken a normal person a couple of hours to decide on what to wear to the competition on the free skate day, took Viktor until the day before he left for Sweden. He was so torn over what outfit looked better on him that he was close to letting his mother decide which one. 

But then almost as soon as he had that thought, he dismissed it. If he asked her opinion she'd want details on why and there was no way he was letting slip his ultimate goal and dream. He figured she had an idea that he was up to something, but she never asked what exactly. 

He was grateful she never asked what he was planning because he was the type of person who caved under her questioning fairly easily. He and his dad both did. She had a look that could shake the coldest and most hardened criminal to the core. She was terrifying when she wanted to be. 

It was hard for Viktor to stay still while they watched the other parts of the competition. All he really and truly cared about was getting to see Yuuri skate. It was a thing of beauty to the Russian teen. Even when Yuuri made a mistake Viktor was captivated. The little mistakes showed him that Yuuri was human like the rest of them. 

Viktor had barely managed to contain himself the day before while watching the short program Yuuri was skating, so now that they were about to witness his free skate in person, Viktor was beside himself with excitement. He had a flower crown sitting in his lap waiting to be placed on the Japanese skaters head and it was barely staying in his lap with how much his legs were bouncing with impatience. 

Did the announcers really need to go on as long as they did? All the spectators wanted was to see the skaters do what they were made to do. And that was skate. No one was more impatient than Viktor himself currently was. 

Because of where Yuuri had placed the day before after the short program, they had to wait until the last group of men's senior skaters to watch him. While there were other skaters that Viktor enjoyed watching, it wasn't enough to distract him from his impatient jittering. 

“Vitya you keep that up you're going to have a fit or something.” his mother admonished him. “What is up with you today?” 

“Nothing,” he said but his legs kept up their bouncing as he watched the skater before Yuuri getting onto the ice. 

“You've never been like this before.” she said eyeing him from the corner of her eye. 

Viktor chose to not respond to that. He knew much more questioning from her and he would spill the beans on what he was planning. He could not afford for her to find out about that. 

With his mother distracting him, Viktor hardly noticed the skater leaving the ice after his program ended. He definitely noticed Yuuri taking to the ice though. He looked wonderful and it was all Viktor could do not to swoon. 

“Isn't he beautiful Mama?” Viktor asked with the sigh he reserved specifically for Yuuri Katsuki. 

“Vitya pull yourself together.” she said without any real annoyance. She was more than aware of her sons infatuation with the young skater. She had heard all about it on the way to Sweden on the plane, then even more of it on their way to the hotel and all over again yesterday after he'd performed his short program. 

She watched as Viktor’s focus shifted from day dreaming aloud to silent intensity as the music began. His eyes never left the teen as he skated. She could see her son taking it all in. Every emotion, jump, spin, all of it. And it warmed her heart a little. He'd worked hard to earn the tickets she'd bought for them to come and he was enjoying himself immensely. 

The gasp that came from him brought her focus back to the present. For some reason there were tears filling Viktor’s eyes. 

“If you want to give him that crown you'd better head down now.” she said as the program was nearing its end. 

She had barely finished her sentence when he was up and running down the steps as fast as he dared to, the flower crown clutched carefully in his hand. 

Viktor could feel the tears working down his cheeks at Yuuri laying his emotions bare on the ice. He was also hyper aware of the fact that he was shaking with nerves over what may happen next if Yuuri heard him. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor called as the skater finished taking his bows hoping like hell that he heard him. 

He was about to turn back to go to his seat when the skater turned at hearing his name being called out rather close to where he was. He smiled seeing Viktor and skated over with a smile spreading across his face. 

“Hello,” Yuuri said in his soft voice. “What's your name?” 

“My name is Viktor Nikiforov.” Viktor said with a big nervous smile for him. “Your future husband!” 

Eyes widening on both their parts at the realization of what was just blurted out, Viktor slapped a hand over his mouth, blushing furiously. 

“Well it is a little early for marriage.” Yuuri said with a small smirk. “At least buy me dinner first.”


	2. We're Going to a Skating Rink but Not Skating?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end result of Viktor’s dream to become Yuuri’s trophy husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally after a month or so of sitting in my documents on my phone half finished, my wonderful Beta Synnie in a round about way kicked me in the butt to get this finished for you all. Especially for RhapeSeuhans and her wonderully adorable art that inspired this fic. 
> 
> Let me know what you all think of this ending. Kudos and comments are my bread and butter. 
> 
> Without further adieu, here it is!

**~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~**

While it had been a tad soon to throw a marriage proposal at Yuuri so soon after meeting him, that's exactly where they found themselves nine years later. Viktor had eventually gone to another competition Yuuri was competing in, four years later in Russia, just after he had turned 20. He had been spending time working with his uncle and had managed to get a ticket for the competition Yuuri would be in while he was there. 

Viktor had been on his way into the rink when he overheard someone trying to ask an employee where the bathrooms were located. Only to have the worker rather rudely tell them where they were in Russian. It was obviously not a language the woman understood because she just looked confused. 

Taking pity on her, Viktor had walked over and asked her in English if she wanted him to show her. She had somehow managed to get seperated from her daughter and friend who she had travelled here with. They had both mentioned something about needing the bathroom and as she had been distracted didn't notice them head off without her.

Viktor hadn't been helping her with the expectation of getting a reward for his efforts. He just felt bad the woman was struggling at getting some help. Reward him she did though, she offered to buy him dinner after the short programs ended. What he hadn't known at the time was that she was Yuuri’s mother. 

The true reward for Viktor came when Yuuri recognized him almost the second they laid eyes on each other. It was like something had shifted for them both in that moment.

Viktor was admittedly star struck for a few seconds, but then he started to blush the second Yuuri smirked. It was clear from that look alone that Yuuri definitely remembered him. 

The rest of that night was like heaven for Viktor. He was getting to know Yuuri on a different scale than what he'd heard in interviews. He was thrilled and Yuuri seemed to be genuinely interested in getting to know him as well. 

It quickly became a bit of a standing joke between them after they had started dating and anyone would ask them how they'd first met. No one had really expected to hear that it was when they were teenagers. 

When the time eventually came that they had realized that they truly wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, it was Yuuri who had worked up the courage to ask Viktor to marry him first. He had done quite a bit of research into Russian customs for this sort of thing and had even gone so far as to speak to Viktor’s parents about asking their permission to ask Viktor to marry him. 

He was aware that it wasn't something that was really done anymore, but it was a matter of respect for Yuuri. He had a whole speech prepared and everything but the second he opened his mouth to actually speak he forgot it all. 

“You're a good kid Yuuri.” Viktor’s father had said that day with a grin that matched Viktors own perfectly. “We'd love to have you as part of our family. Viktor is head over heels in love with you. And we can see that you feel the same way about our son.” 

“Th-thank you Sir.” Yuuri said with a blush staining his cheeks. 

A week later found them in Sweden at the rink where they had first met. Viktor was just under the impression they were taking a quick long weekend vacation to tour the city together. But in reality, Yuuri was planning on asking Viktor to marry him. He just hoped he could hide his nerves well enough to not give it all away. 

“I thought we were going to dinner?” Viktor questioned as Yuuri led him to the rinks entrance. 

“We are.” Yuuri looked over at him with a smile. “We have a small stop to make first if that's okay.” 

Viktor simply nodded and took hold of Yuuri’s hand as they continued on their way. Yuuri was doing his best to hide his nerves, but as Viktor took his hand, the Russian man noticed a tremor. He decided to keep quiet about it, figuring that Yuuri was just cold. He hadn't been in the northern hemisphere for very long, especially this close to the Arctic Circle. He got cold about as fast as Viktor took to overheat in the summer months. 

It never occurred to him that Yuuri could be worried about something. The Japanese man was admittedly relieved over that fact. As they turned into the parking lot of the skating arena where they had first met, Yuuri sensed a shift in Viktor. 

“Are we going skating Yuuri?” Viktor asked, recognizing the building. 

“Not quite, no.” he answered as he held the door open for the younger male. 

“We're going to an arena but not skating?” Confusion was clearly written on Viktor’s face as he reached to take Yuuri’s hand in his again.

“Don't worry, you'll like the reason why.” Of that Yuuri was positive. 

Viktor squeezed his hand in his gently as he was led through the building. He couldn't help looking around as they went. He remembered every moment of the last time he was in this place. It would always be on the top ten best moments in his life. 

As they made their way to the actual ice rink and not the hallways surrounding it, Viktor finally caught wind of how nervous Yuuri was suddenly acting. Not to mention his hand was going clammy in Viktor’s own. 

After stealing a glance at his boyfriend, Viktor noticed a long red carpet of sorts laying on the ice going to the middle of the rink. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Especially when he was tugged by the hand onto said carpet. 

“Stand right here okay?” Yuuri let go of Viktor’s hand and turned so he could face him directly. 

“...okay,” the silver haired male said at length. 

Taking a few deep breaths Yuuri gathered his courage and finally met Viktor’s curious gaze while taking both his hands in his own. 

“Viktor,” he started. “My Vitya. There are no words in any language that describe exactly how I feel about you, about how happy you make me, about how much I really want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

By this point, things were starting to click in Viktor’s head. He held his breath as he squeezed Yuuri’s hands in his own. He could feel his face heating and eyes start to burn a little. 

“Back when we first met, I couldn't have imagined ever feeling this way about anyone let alone a teenager who blurted out his deepest desire to me. Then when we met a second time and started to actually talk and get to know one another, something changed inside me. You made me believe that I could have exactly what I wanted but was too afraid to look for or admit that I wanted it desperately.” 

Yuuri had shifted his gaze down to their clasped hands while he spoke, but now he met Viktor’s blue eyed gaze with his own brown one. 

“I realized rather early on in our relationship that I was in love with you and a little while ago I realized that I really want to spend the rest of my life with you.” he took a deep breath now before actually asking his most important question. “Vitya, will you do me the honour of marrying me?” At that, he took out a little red velvet box from his pocket and opened it, showing the golden ring nestled inside. 

He had always known that Viktor was a rather emotional person, but he was doing his best to hold back sobs as he used one hand to cover his mouth. 

Yuuri reached up and used his hand not holding the box to wipe gently at his hopefully fiance's tears. 

“I get to actually be your trophy husband!” Viktor suddenly cried and threw his arms around Yuuri’s neck. 

“How about this skater is your future trophy husband hm?” Yuuri said with a grin as he pulled back to slide the ring onto Viktor’s finger feeling like he could take on the world and come out the victor. 

“We'll be each others trophy husband.” Yuuri couldn't bring himself to tell Viktor that that wasn't how it worked. He was in love with this goofy Russian and would be for the rest of his life. The only gold he would ever need was now resting on the love of his life's ring finger.


End file.
